


Feathers

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Requests [1]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Relationships: older! Prompto/reader
Series: FFXV Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797337
Kudos: 15





	Feathers

“(N/n)!” Immediately after hearing the voice, your boyfriend sweeps you off your feet.

“Prom!” you screeched, arms latching around the blond’s neck — despite knowing he would never drop you. Eyes wide, you were met with the smiling face of the king’s best friend. “What are you doing?!”

“What, can’t I hug my girlfriend?” With his bottom lip jutting out, Prompto’s expression reminded you of a child when their mother scolds them. Unbidden, a frown rose to your lips, and you placed a hand gently against Prompto’s cheek.

“You just startled me is all, Prom,” you reassured him, and his pout instantly turned into a radiant smile that rivalled the sun. You couldn’t help but smile in return, feeling his arms tighten around your waist before he set you down gently.

“How was your day, Prom?” you asked, pecking his nose. The man actually giggles, and you try your hardest to not burst into laughter at the cute sound. Once again, his arms wrapped around you, pulling you flush against his toned form as he pressed a kiss to your exposed shoulder.

“It was good,” he mumbled, smiling against your skin. His body heaved with a sigh, and you suppressed a shiver as his breath raced across your shoulder and back. Prompto’s smile turned into a smirk, you could  _ feel _ it — literally, you felt it shift since his lips were still against your skin.

“How-how’s our king?” you sputtered, eager to derail what could easily become an intense night in. You were still sore from the last time.

“Noct’s doing good,” he replied, not bothering to hide his miniscule pout from you. In turn, you gave him a small smile in apology, but made no move to say anything. “Iggy’s been helping him out a lot lately, since an emissary from Accordo is coming in a few days.”

“Hmm.”

“But,” Prompto began, blue eyes meeting yours. “I managed to get off for a few days beforehand.”

“Oh?” You quirked an eyebrow at the man, lips curving upwards with a smile. “And can I assume you have something planned?”

The only response you got was the return of the blond’s smirk.

***

“How’ve ya been, young man?” Wiz said as you and Prompto arrived at the post.

“He’s been good, Wiz. We both have. How about you?” You were the one to respond to the man, a smile on your face. Meanwhile, your boyfriend was hugging you from behind, chin resting on your shoulder. Although he was behind you, you just knew he had a dopey smile on his lips — after all, this was your first date in quite some time.

“It’s difficult sometimes, but the chocobos and I manage,” the older man replied with a smile. He began walking away and you and Prompto followed after him.

Hand in hand, you two walked around the post, stopping by each and every chocobo and giving them pets and scratches until they were reduced to cooing masses of feathers.

“Hey, Wiz!” you called suddenly, an idea popping into your head. With a sly smile, you detangled yourself from your boyfriend. Luckily he was preoccupied with a chocobo chick and didn’t notice you had left his side.

“What is it, young lady?” Wiz asked, leading an older-looking chocobo towards its pen.

“How is she?” For a split second, the man looked confused, before realization hit and he offered a sweet smile.

“She’s been doing well. A little skittish sometimes, but that’s not entirely unusual,” the man answered. He placed the chocobo he currently had on a lead into its pen before turning to face you once more. “You want me to go get her?”

All you did was nod enthusiastically, your eyes going to watch Prompto playing with the chicks that had surrounded him. Noticing your staring, Wiz let out a low laugh before disappearing. Nodding to yourself, you decided to rejoin the blond, helping him stand.

“What’s going on, (N/n)?” he smiled, arms wrapping around you idly as his fingers played with the ends of your hair.

“Oh, nothing,” you replied vaguely, a smirk coming to your lips at the apprehensive look that crossed his face. A laugh forced its way from your lips. “Oh, calm down, Prom! It’s nothing bad, I promise!”

“Uh-huh, sure.” As you were about to retort, Wiz appeared from the barn, a single chocobo chasing after him. Prompto’s ocean blue hues went to rest on the feathered creature before widening. “Is that--”

You watched as your boyfriend approached the black chocobo and as the creature rubbed its head against Prompto’s shoulder.

“Looks like she remembers ya, kid,” Wiz laughed heartily, slapping the blond on the back. A soft smile alighted on his features as Prompto stroked the chocobo’s head affectionately. A giant grin curled your lips as the chocobo seemed to melt beneath Prompto’s touch.

“Yeah, looks like she does.”


End file.
